


Lost Not Found

by AlphaStryke (Thundrrwoff)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Physical Abuse, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundrrwoff/pseuds/AlphaStryke
Summary: Drift's life in the streets, before he was recruited by Megatron and given to Turmoil.





	1. Black Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I orginally planned this out to be a one-shot of Drift as a buymech, and yeah, it didn't work out very well. Please, please, please heed the tags on this, I can't stress that enough. Drift's past is sketchy at best. I haven't seen anything about him living in the streets, only after he was recruited by Megatron, and then so on. If there actually is anything out there that shows him before he became Deadlock, let me know! I don't want to be stepping on any toes
> 
> Like I said before, please heed the tags, there's going to be a lot of iffy things going on. And you may or may not cry, depends on how black your heart is

"Raining again?" he grumbled to himself.

"This is ridiculous. Where am I supposed to go now?" looking up towards the storm covered sky.

The stars where gone, swallowed by the darkened clouds. Rain pattered down against his helm, crusted in dirt and dried Energon. Shifting his gaze from the sky, Drift looked around him, surrounded by the dirty alleyway he frequented. Making himself into an enemy to the rest of the town, the southern district was the only place he could turn to. Making enemies to the north by avoiding bills, theft, prostitution, everything. They drove him away, the police force on his tail at every turn. The south end of the town district unwillingly gained another guttermech to add to the list.

Scanning down the filthy alley, nothing but grime, broken glass, and despair, Drift took his leave from the alley, coming from the darkness and under the soft glow of the street lamps. The rain came down gently, much to his little bit of happiness. A cold shiver spread down his backstrut, rattling his filthy frame. The only good coming from traveling at night was no one could see his disheveled frame; full of dents, scratches, mud, and caked on Energon from fights over scraps of something to eat. The rain may wash away some things, but not the cruelty of others, the torment, the dirty looks he got from begging on the streets. The pain it caused his spark. What good was this new Senate if they didn't even recognize him as a living being? What good was anyone? There was no hope for him now.

Others passed by him, shoving Drift to the side, and sneering. Others completely avoided him, going out of their way to side step around him. A few even crossed the street just to avoid walking by him. He wasn't armed, didn't have a single shanix to his name sake, nothing, just a dirty frame, and a cold spark for the world. He was just another wayward mech, searching for himself, lost in a sea of self-loathing. His younger life wasn't easy either. Being abandoned at a small age, barely old enough to properly take care of himself. Bouncing around from orphanage to orphanage, all procuring their own problems. Being beaten for doing simple tasks the wrong way. Being denied food. Being ignored in the middle of the night as tears fell down his little face. The events in his young life eventually led him to the streets. Forcing him to learn how to steal without being caught. Learning which internal systems could be shut down to save precious energy. As far as he could tell, life could just go fuck it's self for the cards he had be dealt.

Thunder rattled above him, a bright flash of lightning filling the sky. Drift's aimless wondering had brought him to downtown, a precarious mix of rags and riches. High class mechs and femmes littered the sidewalks, browsing shop windows, and dining in fancy restaurants. Pinpricks of the slums also littered the streets. Buymechs hanging out in dark alleyways, drug sellers slinking around corners. A precarious mix at the very least. And now, thrown into the mix was Drift, a fitting name for him. Drifting from town to town, chasing after a dream he couldn't remember.

"Hey kid."

Drift stopped, mud slinking down in rivulets as the rain seeped into his frame. Looking towards the alley, the faint glow of biolights caught his optics.

"Me?" pointing at himself.

"Yeah you, you look like you could use a pick-me-up." the shadow said under his breath, heavy pedefalls coming towards him.

"What makes you say that?" Drift turned to face the figure, taking a step closer as well. What did he have to loose anyway?

"Ya look a little worse for wear, my friend. But I got something that'll pick ya right up. So how's about it? Interested?" the mech stepped a little more forward into the light, looking almost as disheveled as he was.

"Look, I don't have any money buddy, so I'll just be going."

Drift turned to walk away, only to be caught by his arm, "First one's always free, buddy." the mech smiled, holding out his hand, a syringe gleaming in the street light.

"What is it?" Drift's optics traveled up from the syringe to the other mech's face, still smiling from audial to audial.

"It'll make you see Primus." the mech moved his hand closer to Drift, pressuring him to take it. What did he have to loose anyway?


	2. Ecstacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Snowtraxx belongs to me and he's one of my OCs, so please don't use him without my permission first.
> 
> Disclaimer S/N: Things are staring to get heavy in this, so once again, please heed the tags, I do not wish to cause anyone harm with this story
> 
> Loves and hugs my darlings!

Drift stared long and hard at the syringe in the mech's hand, inching it's way closer and closer to him. A small moment of hesitation washed over him before he raised his hand, gingerly taking the syringe in hand. The strange mech hissed in pleasure, watching Drift shift the syringe in his hand. Tiny bubbles formed in the clear liquid as Drift rolled it around in his hand, questioning whether or not he should even be doing this.

"Make sure you get them bubbles out first, don't want to be adding air into your lines now." the mech hissed, taking a step back into the shadows of the alley. "You know where to find me when you want to see Primus again."

Drift watched as the mech stepped back into the darkness and disappeared, leaving him standing alone, a syringe in hand, and an internal war battling inside of him. Should he have done this? Taken this from some strange mech? Part of him wanted to. He'd heard of how rampant drugs had been in the southern district from some guards while he was sitting in jail. How he had gone cycles without seeing any was nothing short of amazing. He had seen what these can do to a mech, watching the guards drag them in by their arms, their whole body limp. One was even placed in the same holding cell as him. Drift watched as the other mech's helm dipped every so often, their optics nothing but static. Every once and a while the other mech would scratch at their plating, digging into seams, trying to please an itch he couldn't scratch. It was sad to watch. Watching them sluggishly roll their body around, mumbling, and scratching underneath their plating. 

A loud clap of thunder startled Drift, almost dropping the syringe. He tucked it away into his subspace and carried on down the murky street. Drift shifted his thinking, finally deciding to see what all the fuss was about. He picked up the pace in his step, heading from downtown to the warehouse district, knowing there would be abandoned buildings.

//__\\\

After what felt like hours of walking, Drift made it to the warehouse district. Large, industrious buildings climbed towards the down pouring sky. The warm glow of the street lights disappeared, replaced by random flood lights on the buildings. One building in particular stood out, boarded up windows, and not a single light on, it had become a well known hangout for the slums of Cybertron. With only one way in, and now way out. It was a trap in its self for the shady actions and addictions that went on inside behind the building's unforgiving walls.

Drift climbed up on an inconspicuous pile of pallets, lifting himself up into a broken window. A quick look around and a graceful leap down to the floor, Drift landed on his pedes, scanning the barren building for others. No one was in the immediate area, but his audials picked up on metal mashing together from a back area. Either a fight or a quicky, both of which Drift didn't want to be involved in. Picking himself up off the floor, Drift silently walked to the other far side, avoiding the happenings going on behind him. In the corner sat a burner, still hot and glowing, a sure sign that another mech was just in the area, but no belongings or other signs of them coming back any time soon. The speeder sat himself down next to the burner, after checking for any left over fuel, Drift lit the burner, watching as the small flame grew. The flame, albeit small, still provided the much needed heat, making his plating expand and accept the warmth. The speeder shut his optics, letting the small flame warm his shivering chassis. It wasn't much, but it was better than being out in the cold rain. Drift, finally haven the chill taken out of him, pulled the syringe from his subspace. Was this really a path in his life he wanted to take? All the pain and misery he had dealt with, all of it could be forgotten about in mere seconds. Fuck it, his life was meaningless anyway. No one to miss him if he offlined. No one to care about him. Nothing. There was nothing in life he had to be proud of. He was truly alone in this world. Anger welled up in his optics, bitter tears at the thought of his life. Everyone had something to be proud of. Except him. Everyone had a purpose, a function. Drift had nothing. A life of floating between who he was and where he belonged. An endless race against time, and there he was, and the end of the pack, everyone miles ahead of him.

Drift wiped away the tears with the back of his hand, his mind set on destroying himself, as slow and as agonizing as life had killed his spirit. Drift tilted up the syringe, flicking the tub a few times and squeezing the plunger to release the air bubbles trapped inside. Retracting his arm plating, revealing the soft protoform underneath, Drift stuck the needle into a fuel line, injecting himself with this new euphoria in a tube.

The drug sped through his lines, his spark pounding in his chest. His optics shorted out, frame seizing as he pulled the needle from his arm. The drug ran through his brain module, showing him nothing but white light. He felt weightless, in body and mind. All of his fears, his misery, his suffering, all melted away into nothingness. Is this what the afterlife felt like? All the troubles the world has thrown at him, all gone in an instant. Primus, in all his glory stood before him, pulling Drift towards the light, making promises of happiness. Drift followed, with nowhere else to go.

//__\\\

_"Hey...."_

_"Y'all alright?"_

Someone was gently shaking his frame, whispering to him.

_"Hey, buddy, ya alright?"_

Drift's optics slowly came back online, his vision dark and fuzzy, a warning ping from a proximity sensor popped up, someone was standing next to him, closer than they should have been. He tried to sit up straight, but his frame had other plans for him. Feeling all of the weight of the world back onto his chest, Drift could only manage to roll his helm to the side, trying to get a better look at this mech. Primus had disappeared. The calming white light was gone, leaving dark static in it's wake. A solid white mech was kneeling beside him, one black hand on Drift's arm, the other rubbing over his helm.

"Aright there buddy? Good thing I came back for my torch. I found ya seizing up. The hell did you take?" the mech picked up the syringe by Dift's leg, looking it over, "The hell did ya get circuit boosters? How much did you even take?"

Drift could only mumble, slaver running down the corner of his mouth. Now he understood why the other mechs in jail didn't move much. And oh that itch. Protoform crawling itch. Everywhere on his frame, underneath his plating. Drift's armor plating flared out, a hot gush of air seaping from the seams. Every joint and piston hurt.

"What's your name buddy? Hey, stay with me. You'll be alright. I ain't gonna let ya go." the mech had his hand on Drift'ls chin, keeping his helm steady as his optics rolled back, being sucked back in towards the light. "C'mon, stay with me." the mech gently slapped Drift's cheek, fighting to pull him back into reality.

"...-less..."

The white mech tilted his helm, "Huh?"

"Worthless....."

"Who? Me?" the white mech almost sounded offended.

"Me... I... am."

Drift's vocalizer was nothing but harsh static.

"How so, friend? Wait, how about a name first, huh?" the mech sat down, gently rubbing Drift's arm, trying to keep him online.

"Drift...." he mumbled through the harsh static in his voice.

"Drift huh? Not too shabby. I'm Snowtraxx. Y'all can call me Traxx for short. What ya doing out here anyway? You've got some nice plating, clean ya up a little bit, I bet you'd be a real helm turner. Someone like you doesn't belong here." Traxx kept rubbing Drift's arm, keeping him soothed in his come down. It wasn't the first time he had seen a mech use circuit boosters, and it definately wouldn't be the last time either.

Drift rolled his helm around sluggishly, trying to regain some control over his frame. Traxx kept his optics on the speeder, watching for the tell tale signs of a bad high. He might pull through just fine though. Traxx watched as Drift'ls optics closed, the post-high taking over his exhausted frame.

"Guess we'll talk when you wake up then." Snowtraxx smiled at Drift, and pulled the speeder closer to his frame, keeping him warm through his come down.

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter is pretty tame, but just get ready for a wild ride


End file.
